Said that day on the Witcher forum
Pressekit Anfang 2011 hatte CD Projekt RED wieder (s. The Witcher 2: Papercraft of Kings) ein besonderes Pressekit für die Journalisten parat: The Witcher 2 Hands On Tour Dieses Pressekit enthielt: * Ein rotes Pressemäpchen mit Charakterkarten von 5 Haupt-NPCs, eine CD mit Bildmaterial und einen Link zum Witcher ftp.-Server für weiteres Bildmaterial * Ein doppelseitig bedrucktes T-Shirt * Einen The Witcher 2 Kalender Bild:Hands On Presskit01.JPG|Kalender als Wandkalender Bild:Hands On Presskit02.JPG|Kalender als Tischkalender Bild:Hands On Presskit03.JPG|Kalender als Tischkalender Bild:Hands On Presskit04.JPG|Beispiel: 14.2. und Rückseite Puzzleteil Poster Bild:Hands On Presskit05.JPG|Pressemäppchen Bild:Hands On Presskit06.JPG|Pressemäppchen innen Bild:Hands On Presskit07.JPG|"Hands On" T-Shirt vorn Bild:Hands On Presskit08.JPG|"Hands On" T-Shirt hinten Bild:Hands On Presskit09.JPG|Charakterkarten NPCs Bild:Hands On Presskit10.JPG|Presskit hinten Bild:Hands On Presskit11.JPG|Presskit vorn Kalender mit Fan Zitaten Im Dezember 2010 bereiteten CDPR diesen Tagesabrisskalender vor. Jedes Tagesblatt enthielt ein Zitat von Fans aus den offiziellen Witcher Foren. Die Moderatoren suchten in den Polnischen und Englischen Foren nach Zitaten zu und The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Natürlich waren positive Statements gerne gesehen. Aber an einem "Fanboy"-Kalender hätte jeder schnell das Interesse verloren. Die Zitate behandelten daher auch Themen, die nicht nur Lobeshymen sind. In jedem Fall hat CDPR bei der Auswahl Humor den Vorrang gegeben. Die Rückseite des Kalenderblatts ist ebenfalls etwas Besonderes, da jedes Blatt ein Teil eines großen Posters ergibt. Die einzelnen Teile werden nacheinander zusammen gefügt. Eine Reihe besteht aus 19 Blättern. Am Ende des Jahres erhält man ein 5m² großes Poster. Said that day on the Witcher forum… Januar fiel aus, weil die Sammlung & Produktion nicht rechtzeitig wurde. Februar * Dienstag, 01. "Golem or Striga – the fact that those appeared in TW1 was quite natural, so I believe you won't forget how to do it this time" – kpt_woldzimierz * Mittwoch, 02. "That od leaked movie looked great! Weather effect, the Dragon, and even that puking guy was kinda cool!" – fijau * Donnerstag, 03. "Fingers crossed for the storyline, dialogues and keeping the books atmosphere" – Lukas * Freitag, 04. "Yeah, it's soo awesome – waiting and continuously thinking whether or not I will have to replace my graphics card… – WhiteWarrior * Samstag, 05. "I just hope that TW2 will have a great feel throughout all languages." – michalek12345 '' * Sonntag, 06. "Hi, I'm kinda new here, thus the question. Is there any way to spend a night with a nurse?" – ''tauri '' * Montag, 07. "Sorry folks – just seems that my idea of Geralt in the tank with four monsters appealed to RED more…" – ''Koziek * Dienstag, 08. "Without that specific dark feeling and the music it had, The Witcher would kinda seem tasteless to me." – KRIS69 * Mittwoch, 09. "Can Keth access the Admin Panel?" , "No,he's just my clone, so I can ban poeple who spam more than me. btw. the world shall self-destruct in 10 secs. KTHXBYE!" – Hunter & Wallace * Donnerstag, 10. "Well, the moderators are the spam-leaders here from what I can see. All we can do, is just join in!" – Mad Yarpen * Freitag, 11. "Congratz for the new Mods! There's no envy among us, old ones, this I tell ya!", "Yeah, Anakin Skywalker used to say things like this…" – Undomiel & Koziek * Samstag, 12. "After playing through The Witcher for the first time I was simply blown away by the game." – Necroscope84 * Sonntag, 13. " Oh, there's an article about The Witcher 2! Hmm, but since when Geralt is a 'real macho'?! Have I missed something?" – Tanczacy z Lagami * Montag, 14. "Please give a game same cool title, and what not. Just please don't put '' in it – you know I don't like that number, personally!" – goros''' * Dienstag, 15. "OMG, I can hardly wait… I might start rambling so I think I'll Stopp typing now. ;D" – '''''Flitters * Mittwoch, 16. "A friend of mine is a master swordsman himself, and well, he's not doing the pirouettes, but those whirlwinds… just like in the game, man!" – skibakielce * Donnerstag, 17. "You know you played TW too much when you enter your school and then first wait 30 seconds until going further." – 501105 * Freitag, 18. "YESS!! Excellent can't wait for it :) Hopefully the game is not too far away :) I'm getting bored." – Sercan * Samstag, 19. "I'm RPG starved ATM. Played ME1 then Witcher to ME2 in the last couple months but now I have nothing except maybe Witcher 2!" – Above Beyond * Sonntag, 20. "Not that I'd like TW2 to be anime or something, but that kind-Japanese look of Iorweth is just nice!" – Fartuess * Montag, 21. "Personally, I don't really like that Roche guy. When I heard him talking during the presentation, I'd rather he shut up." – kraveN * Dienstag, 22. "Provided RED's give us really immersive storyline that provokes thinking, that one will be a huge success!" – Gower * Mittwoch, 23. "Will it be possible to decapitate Tom Gop or any other RED Producer in TW2?" – Garcia15 * Donnerstag, 24. "Traditionally, we could always complain about Triss's hair colour. Don't count on me through – I love red!" – Mad Yarpen * Freitag, 25. "You know you played TW too much… my dreams have loading screens. Is that bad?" – DeadlyBoney * Samstag, 26. "I just hope they put Yennefer in TW2, and that there won't be anything wrong with her anatomy D:" – flymar * Sonntag, 27. "I'm very excited about The Witcher 2, oh god I love the first game and still play it right to his very day!" – toby1977 * Montag, 28. "Hmm, maybe they could do it like this: by default, Geralt's hair is loose, but then when you click "H" for example, he starts tying it up?" – H0tWhi$ky März *Dienstag, 01. "I don't think there actually is a typical elf look – if they have Slavic features, that's ever better – a fresh approach!" – Lukasz *Mittwoch, 02. "RED always comments on everythin with 'soon!" :P", "Yeah, at least appreciate them being consistent! :D" – Rutran & Oldman *Donnerstag, 03. "Agreed – that's one of the best topics around here! Even Mods spam here! *"Oh, aren't Mods poeple as well?! They too have the right to spam!" – Mike113 & Wallace *Freitag, 04. "Are you guys going to have a catch-phrase for The Witcher 2?", "Yeah, soon!" – MisterD & PanKarol *Samstag, 05. "I played the first game. It was the best RPG ever made. That's all the reason anybody needs to buy the second one!" – Corylea * Sonntag, 06. "I think a good catchphrase would be 'The Witcher 2: Best Damn RPG Ever' " – Frontl1ne *Montag, 07. "My attempt at a catchphase: 'Bigger, better and mor involving than ever!" – Yngh *Dienstag, 08. "The Witcher 2: More booze, more gambling, more polar tigers!" – secondchildren *Mittwoch, 09. "You know you played TW too much when you check your indoor plants’ roots for Echinops." – Petra Silie * Donnerstag, 10. "The storyline is fat like Big Mac and even hits the similar target." – Agloval *Freitag, 11. (…) “but did you have a drink with any hunter or drowner before that encounter?” -“Nope, I was sober in case you insinuate something.” – Darth_Gem & Velerad z Wyzimy *Samstag, 12. "Should The Witcher not get worldwide media's attention, we'd probably never ever hear about The Witcher 2" – Yngh *Sonntag, 13 "Oh the game's gonna be awesome alright, but the thing is we'll finish it in no time, and watching the credits we'll start wondering about TW3." – D3ireadh *Montag, 14 "Geralt is no waste dispenser! After 3 bottles shady-origin-liquid he shouldn’t be walking straight." – Tańczaey z Lagami *Dienstag, 15. "Either way, we all know that TW2 will be a big slap in the face to the ‘big industry leaders’ of RPGs. I can’t wait." – Chaosapiant *Mittwoch, 16 "The only important thing is that the storyline in TW2 is just as good as RED promises." – Szero *Donnerstag, 17. "I just hope that the whole soundtrack will be in the likes of what we had chance to hear so far." – Sephiroth * Freitag, 18. "Geralt's face is definitely more accurate and better thought-out. The look might be slightly different but you can get used to it." – Tuszu * Samstag, 19. "The combat is amazing – dynamic and spectacular. The camera even shows the surrounding so you can see the enemies better." – Nimźdeiw * Sonntag, 20. "The storyline will definitely be uber-cool, and the whole Witcher 2 also – fkn-lutely cool!" – weusd * Montag, 21. "Props for the elf design! I bet we’ll gonna ave to kill him anyways… too bad :-( " – madyarpen * Dienstag, 22. "TW2 actually stands a chance to make some fuss in the world dominated by shooters and simulators because it really has a story to tell." – Agloval * Mittwoch, 23. "I borrowed the game from friend, since he kept saying how awesome The Witcher was and truth be told, it is indeed a great game. – khaze * Donnerstag, 24 "My initial congratz on the storyline, because we don't really know too much about it and yet it already intrigued me." – burbongw * Freitag, 25. "The faces look good and they are supposed to look even better." – Nimźdeiw *Today, Samstag "Reality is a point in time and space perceived by brain as binary ‘1’", "OK, for those that didn’t get it: reality exists, because otherwise it wouldn’t." – Undomiel 9 & Vatt’ghern *Sonntag, 27, "That Spoonman-killer ashamed Azar! He simply looks better! – gen.Nighty '' * Montag, 28. "No doubt TW2 will be bloody interesting and I bet my ‘RPG-of-2011’ on it! (I mean 2011 but obviously I’d like it sooner.)" – ''Scirmlchibanbosh * Dienstag, 29. "Ohhh, we’re indeed lucky that you have as much influence on TW2 storyline as on who becomes the next Pope." – Firnomir * Mittwoch, 30. "It’s kinda creepy to think about those guys that walk out of the company with (almost) finished version of the game." – Szincza * Donnerstag, 31. "If REDs improve the hit detection and animations, combat can be really flawless." – Hostile April * Freitag, 1: "This one's to express my thanks for changing the elves' texture from half-bald fellas to something more... majestic." – buda24 *Samstag, 2: "Finally we have sheath on Geralt's back – swords shouldn't be glued to his back, huh?." – Chire '' * Sonntag, 3: "I'm kind of disappointed with you RED guys. You abandoned the project that would become instant hit? Oh I get it, the challenge was not big enough." - ''Gam3roff * Montag, 4: "Obviously getting a high rank here requires some Moderator’s favor, although there are no regulations towards how to get the latter one." - Neuro * Dienstag, 5: "IMHO Dandelion looks great this time. Finally he’s real charmer and lover not a stupid clown." - Hostile * Mittwoch, 6: "Who the heck might want all the kings dead? What could anyone gain from that?" - goon '' * Donnerstag,7: "Dubbing? The same voices as in TW1, what more could I ask for" - ''Łukasz '' * Freitag, 8: "Yeah right, if you are looking for a better game to play – try forplay. :-)" - ''Bartek Bl * Samstag, 9: "So there’s an American Preacher that says the world end on May 21st 2011? What?! Only 4 days to finish the game?! " - keth '' * Sonntag, 10: "The voice of the Kingslayer is awesome! Perfect casting! :-) " - ''rAd_ '' * Montag, 11 : "Keth you got the holidays all wrong! Stash that tree end get some eggs man :D " - ''_god_bless_fiji *Dienstag, 12: "I dunno if it’s even possible to do a better game than TW1 but I hope for a nice surprise " - yorself * Mittwoch, 13: "To be frank, that forest I’ve seen in the trailers has no competition whatsoever." - Jimp * Donnerstag, 14: "I noticed that guys I had voted for the ‘Best Mod’ poll just stopped being Mods. Hmmm… should I change my vote?" - Wallace * Freitag, 15: "The Witcher brand is a success in Poland, so no wonder that magazine announces TW2 coverage – that’s enough for people to buy and read it." - Wallace * Samstag, 16: "I think QTE was a great idea – gives the gameplay slight arcade touch and makes combat more spectacular." - Yarpen II. * Sonntag, 17: "If most voices are the same as in TW1, I wouldn't worry about dubbing quality." - Luciosek. * Montag, 18: "I think it should become the game-of-all-time because I already much loved TW1." - michales10 * Dienstag, 19: "You know you played TW1 too much when you hit yourself or someone else and you look for red numbers above their heads." - Daerdin * Mittwoch, 20: "I don’t get why this magazine criticizes QTE? Feature like this, applied right, feels really good." - jackob95 * Donnerstag, 21: "This forest is… so… beautiful… it leaves me… breathless." - Filipa Eilhart * Freitag, 22: "TW2: Everything you lacked in TW1, and was afraid to ask for!" - PM * Samstag, 23: "Zoltan looks really surprised to me. A pure-blooded dwarf!" - vaenger * Sonntag, 24: "When I play a RPG, I tell myself a story. And a story without breaks between the fights is not a good story. I can't breath in it, feel it." - Cassandra * Montag, 25: "As a gamer, this is one series that I wish would NEVER end. Many Kudos to CDPR for a most enjoyable fulfilling rpg!"- Areion * Dienstag, 26, "Iorweth for me? Hmmm… spring, new man in town, I’m drooling.” – - zi3lona * Mittwoch, 27: "Iorweth and Kingslayer – respect guys! Dark characters, detailed modes and I’m impressed already.” – - kicklowski * Donnerstag, 28 "The kind of game I was looking for.” – - sercan * Freitag, 29: "You know you have been playing to long when you go to get up from your computer and your legs don’t want to work." – - Jimdcb * Samstag, 30: "I think there is some American actor pretending to be Geralt. His Slavic charm is all gone ;( " – - mariderb Mai * Sonntag, 1: "I think Iorweth and Geralt make good, equal opponents. Especially should they fight… for a woman." – Nilda Hostar * Montag, 2 "Oh yeah, that’s the best forest I’ve seen ;) Just make sure you don’t turn it into jungle. " – Bajta * Dienstag,3: "Dear REDs, in case you plan to create animals that populate the forest, here’s a piece of advice: DON’T SCREW IT! " – Tataraku * Mittwoch, 4: "First opportunity will be taken – gold we can share but the elf lady is mine." – Elrond Smith * Donnerstag, 5: "If TW2 looks as good as live as it looks on these screens. I’ve never seen as beautiful cRPG." – Hype the Hunter *Freitag, 6: "One thing's sure: the Slavic feeling is the thing that makes TW stand out among all western or 'americanized' productions." – Otaku /quote *Samstag, 7: "Iorweth's demise? The only possible way for this that I see is a proud death while fighting for his ideals." – Blackberry * Sonntag, 8: "Props for the water – it composes beautifully with the environment." – Ares_md * Montag, 9: "More Witcher in The Witcher, that’s my demand! For example, less monsters but more endurable and unique." – cinarea * Dienstag, 10"You know you play TW too much when you excitedly talk about the practical use of Hydragenum and Rebis in your chemistry class." – Planewalker * Mittwoch, 11: "It all comes down to creativity in the end of the day. Oh yes, and REDs have proven that they got what it takes." – Geralt Riv * Donnerstag, 12: "Hey girls, worry not! Maybe after killing your lovely Iorweth, Geralt will be able to wear elf's armor in his memory... ;)" – TyrtanoX * Freitag, 13: "Provided you actually use the savegame from TW1, does that mean Geralt will cheat on his 'wife' from TW1?" – Dark Magic * Samstag, 14: "Oh yeah, the new elves are indeed honest, especially compared to TW1 elf women." – eustachy80 * Sonntag, 15: "Oh come on, TW1 had huge monsters as well and it seems that the game it self did not lose any charm because of it." – Maciekw * Montag, 16: "Heh, so Yennefer comes back in TW2, look into Geralt's inventory, sees all these sex-cards... 'That's not what you think, Yen!' Smack!" – Grek * Dienstag, 17: "I want to see The Witcher 2 before anyone else!" – Czesiopiter54 * Mittwoch, 18: "Geralt was wrong! It was Triss who had the best butt in Temeria! ;)" – Ares_mad * Donnerstag, 19: "I advise you make the music gothic and moody. Oh, and you also should give the Intro feeling like it was some beautiful ancient fairytale." – Sayoriful * Freitag, 29: "Hey REDs, it must be hard to work under the ever-watchful eye of your fans, huh? ;)" – Modern_Buddah * Samstag, 21: "Hey Keth, why have you changed your nickname? 'Lord Horse' was so respectful... I remember trembling while seeing you delete spam!" – Elwer * Sonntag, 22: "We say we stop speculating and wait for the release to find out everything ourselves." – Garcia15 * Montag, 23: "While we're at it... will there be an option to join the bad guys and kill all the Kings yourself?" – Tjój Przyjaciel * Dienstag, 24: "Right On! The hell with clones and inconsistencies! I don't want to meet the same grandma all the time, just dressed differently." – Zavisza * Mittwoch, 25: "The Witcher 2 great must be. The first part very much I like." – Ionhar * Donnerstag, 26: "If you leave his face from that leaked video (of course modified, because it was alpha), I give you one for that!" – Tataraku * Freitag, 27: "Oh crap, we hoped for this overgrown Kraken to be some kind of anomaly, and here they say that there will be lots of monsters like this ;-/" – Kodaermon * Samstag 28: "More delicate elves?! Come on, no woman respects a man wearing make-up better than her own." – Zi3lona * Sonntag, 29: "Witcher should make his living killing monster and not stealing pickles from grandma's cupboard.!" – Hostile * Montag, 30: "Let us put in one bath scene all 3 of them: Triss, Yennefer and the Lady of the Lake." – Elrond Smith * Dienstag, 31: "You played TW too much when you realise that bribing a jail at a federal prison with white powder probably wasn't the best course of action." – Chuckles Juni * Mittwoch, 1: "The Witcher is going to be the most kick-ass game ever released." – weusd * Donnerstag, 2: "You know what I like here? In The Witcher 2 we can see Geral's hands. I always pay attention to poeple's hands and feet." – Cassandra * Freitag, 3: "Regarding the fach, although I liked the old version better, I won't cry. Just as long as there's the same mood in the game." – Szypek26 * Samstag, 4: "As a secret, I can already reveal to you the fact that TW2 is going t be a great product that satisfies wide range of buyers." – Genesis/b]/i * Sonntag, 5: "Nice jobs REDs! I like the Slavic plots – why the heck should Polish not make a great game?" – Czempion * Montag, 6: "I’m happy to notice that the Scoia’tael elves don’t give me the impression of being mad at all human beings for eating their horses anymore." – White Warrior * Dienstag, 7: "My biggest wish for TW2 is that the character lips work perfectly – especially in the Polish version." – wikktor2 * Mittwoch, 8: "I don’wanted to look like I suck up to RED, but when Geralt stands in this tavern, the atmosphere just belches out at me." – dazz007 * Donnerstag, 9: "When TW2 gets released in Japan we should see a lot of unreadable gibberish on the forum. That’s awesome. I love the cultural diversity." – Szczepek * Freitag, 10: "I’d hate to be in your skin when all these fans that complain about Geralt’s new look gather together and go there to meet you face to face." – TyrtanoX * Samstag, 11: "I can’t wait to explore this world again. I’m suffering from a real Witcher shortage" – scopp11 * Sonntag, 12: "You know you played TW too much when you realize that in real life you CAN NOT drink fifteen beers in rapid sequence". – Damar Stiehl * Montag, 13: " You know you played The Witcher too long when your attempt at meditating for an hour doesn’t cure your hangover." – chuckles * Dienstag, 14: "Geralt riding a horse and killing enemies mounted. Spectacular view… yeah, too bad we wont’t get it this time." – Wezyr47 * Mittwoch, 15: "Tomas Gop is still nice to watch after his 100.000.000th presentation" – Mothra * Donnerstag, 16: "Oh yeah, I’ll probably check F:NV. It’s just that I don’t expect any jaw-dropping like in TW2 ;>." – Agloval * Freitag, 17: "All these awards that TW2 was nominated for don’t surprise me. That’s just a beginning – can you imagine the success this game will have?" – Mirivel * Samstag, 18: "The new poster is great. Mainly because of ever-attractive Iorweth’face over Geralt." – zi3lona * Sonntag, 19: "Guys at one website classified The Witcher as Tolkien-like high-fantasy. I hope they are wrong." – scani * Montag, 20: "You know you played TW too much when you are surprised when the cops take you away for pilfering food and alcohol from poeple's houses." – Chuckles * Dienstag, 21: "Happy Birthday, Mr. Sapkowski!!!" – mBartek * Mittwoch, 22: "Unlike the movie, which was done by an other amateur director, TW2 is created by professionals so we can obviously better quality." – Ares_mad * Donnerstag, 23: "This poster is not 'raw' – whatsoever. It just suggests that an epic battle awaits us... what can be wrong about that? ;)" – eberes * Freitag, 24: "I was already tracking the game when the counting started, so I persuated my roommates to create accounts and vote." – alcomando * Samstag, 25: "If it beats Halo Reach, I'm calling it a victory, if it beats SWTOR, I'm going to name my first-born Geralt, it's climbing pretty fast though!" – alcomando * Sonntag, 26: "The Witcher Vault supports the title wholeheartedly. All of our staff voted! 2 votes total, but hey! every little bit counts!" – prophet * Montag, 27: "PLEASE, add some ‘juice’ into the audio layer of combat; blood splashes, sound of a blade cutting the the flesh." – Venderein * Dienstag, 28 "Yeah! The Witcher 2 is at the top of the poll right now! 29.706 nominations!" – Lorenzo Gentile * Mittwoch, 29: "You know you played TW too long when you enter random houses to look if there is something to loot." – TcMt * Donnerstag, 30: "Brutality – sure why not? Just don’t overdo it. That’s the golden rule." – Fartuess Juli * Freitag, 1: "I honestly like Triss’s outfit. Yeah, I know my taste is weird… all friends tell me that. :P" – Musze PodrasowacP * Samstag, 2: "Lots of adaptations of written books to other media are very badly done. The Witcher was superlatively done." – Corylea * Sonntag, 3: "If the game is going to look THAT good, I don’t really mind Geralt wearing a Mohawk. ;) " – modsog * Montag, 4: "TW2 is looking out to be a game that crushes all competition... so the history is just about to be created!" – Psyhe * Dienstag, 5: "Whew, should it keep going like this, they'll need a huuuge stash for all theses awards." – robert70r * Mittwoch, 6: "They better keep the mood of music from TW1. Why fix what's not broken?" – modsog *Donnerstag, 7: "Yeah, awards are cool – my congrats and stuff! But you know, you could give us new screens or so. Fans are waiting here! " – OKMtobik2010 *Freitag, 8: "Me concerned, TW2 looks better than TW1 in any given aspect." – Alarist(Pauvell) *Samstag, 9: "All I need from TW1 is just main storyline choices and the inventory. My skill and abilities I'd rather develop myself." – Łukasz * Sonntag, 10: "I made a thread on a MMA website I frequent. TW2 has gotten good reviews as well there. Screenies just blow poeple away." – Kalfear *Montag, 11: "From the depths of darkness one of your fans comes back to give you kudos. I am very excited in anticipation for TW2." – '' xnode'' *Dienstag, 12: "Among all the competition (both already released and upcoming titles) – TW2 looks epic." – XX * Mittwoch, 13: "Just wonder what those dwarves will sound like in Polish. Their English voices just blow me away." – zi3lona * Donnerstag, 14: "We’re with you all the way." – Agloval * Freitag, 15: "Well, if we can’t complain about anything except tree sizes and shifted schemes in this forest, then ok – it really kicks ass :D" –''burbonw'' * Samstag, 16: "I have to say it’s great being here :D" –''bloodmoon-raven'' * Sonntag, 17: "Please send Geralt to the training course for a week or two, so he drops a few pounds. Seriously this chubby face just doesn’t befit!" –''wisielec'' * Montag, 18: "All in all The Witcher 1 is the greatest game that I have ever played. It’s just perfect in every level." – eskiMoe * Dienstag, 19: "I just wish I had found this game sooner than what I did but it’s definitely better late than never." – *Tommy* * Mittwoch, 20: "I’m waiting for The Witcher 2 like a 10 year old waits for Christmas! Thanks, thanks, thanks for such an awesome game." – microtron * Donnerstag, 21: "Goddammit, hand-to-hand combat looks so awesome, too!" – Dezired * Freitag, 22: "I must say CDPR’s gameplay is showing us only small spoilers. So CDPR good work with no spoiling our future fun." – gen.Nighty * Samstag,23: "Female fans are waiting for Iorweth! We can’t wait to… play with him?!" – Ithlinne Aegli * Sonntag, 24: "Looking at Geralt’s face I get the impression, that Legendary Geralt looks just like Not-less-Legendary Tom Berenger?" – Arutlupe S * Montag, 25: "Based on playing the Witcher and seeing what I seen of The Witcher 2, there is great things ahead for this company. " – Kalfear * Dienstag, 26: "Back on the subject – the forest is totally amazing, keeps me breathless. I just have to explore it's secrets. " – Sebii * Mittwoch, 27: "You'll notice that Geralt's appearance has changed (for the better) and he looks more mature and fiercer as well. " – Prince_of_nothing * Donnerstag, 28: "I think REDs would be as unprofessional as to walk up to a dubbing actor week before session and say 'Hey we're recording soon, get your things'..." – szypek26 * Freitag, 29: "I really feared TW2 would be come out in Q1 2011 – especially in January I'd have problems rebuilding my budget in time after X-Mass..." – Drucha3 * Samstag, 30: "Maybe it's just me, but it seems that Triss looks way better on concept art than on an actual render. Anyways, they better fix it." – richta * Sonntag, 31: "The game is looking awesome; can't wait to see the final results. Also Geralt looks sweet! CDPR really knows how to make a game." – LFilipek August *Montag, 1: "Also I think I'm going to play the game shirtless... because Geralt looks awesome shirtless w/sword on his back... :P " – LFilipek *Dienstag, 2: "I hope you make TW3 and TW4 and finally Geralt becomes the most recognizable Polish in the world! " – WitcherFan2 *Mittwoch, 3: "I'm loving this game a lot. They seem to have struck the perfect balance. " – Pangaea *Donnerstag, 4: "I hope there will be enough in TW2 to keep us from endless calculating whether we should buy 'Uber-Sword +12' rather than 'Rainbow-Castrating-Sword +6'" – Blizare Le Bleu *Freitag, 5: "I kinda worry that after loading the TW1 savegame it might get too easy in TW2. Oh no no, we wouldn't like things to get too easy... ;)" – PiochU *Samstag, 6: "Iorweth is a charismatic person and yes... he looks much better than Yaevinn in the first game ^_^ " – Petra Silie *Sonntag, 7: "I imagine you'll get a huge pile of awards, so many that you'll have to rent a warehouse to store all your awards. " – Corylea * Montag, 8: "Wonder why you can’t flirt with guys in TW2… not saying that I’m gay you know." - "Well, we know that Geralt wasn’t alright- " – TemeqKurt & A’taeghane * Dienstag, 9: "I have to play TW on my mom’s laptop, beacause on my computer (Duron 1,6) Geralt wouldn’t be even able to say ‘Farewell’ " – Phaet * Mittwoch, 10: "The Witcher 2 screenshots really grabbed my attention fast! So not at all surprised you getting recognition and kudos for the Witcher 2 at E3." – Kalfear * Donnerstag, 11: "There’s a lot be excited for, guys!" – Karesh * Freitag, 12: "This shield is huge and used for cover. I mean, it normally doesn’t make your opponent’s hands shake, unless you somehow convince to hold it." – asdi * Samstag, 13: "OK, I realize that Iorweth is an interesting character, but why make a Iorweth-named-fan-club all of a sudden?" – jiti * Sonntag, 14: "You know you played TW too much when you randomly pull out tooth from zoo animals and try to trade it with dentist for a good quality steel sword." – daniel lin * Montag, 15: "As per Triss's render – I already started organizing a SWAT team to hit RED's office, but then they explained me that it was a wrong perspective... " – TyrtanoX *Dienstag, 16: "If CD Projekt can live up to their potential, TW2 will be a genre defining game, I'm sure of it. " – slimgrim *Mittwoch, 17: "The bestiary from TW2 is growing nicely (I'm kinda bored with TW1 monsters already). Yeah, I'll gladly kill those bastards! :D" – Yachoslaw *Donnerstag, 18: "Wow, I finished TW1 six time with just three endings. I'm scared to think how many times I will have to finish TW2 ;D " – spoonslayer *Freitag, 19: "He was dead and his jaw sticked up from the ground. Other Echinops were lying peacefully on the ground – only this one had that... thing. " – michalxD *Samstag, 20: "That's insane, poeple are still playing TW1 in various ways, and TW2 has even more endings?! o_O" – markes131 *Sonntag, 21: "cRPG is a dominant sub-genre among computer RPGs these days... no wonder, taken the market requirements." – Yngh * Montag, 22: "So we got new locations, moral choices, endings, familiar NPCs, bosses, exploration... ok, I buy it." – czempion9 * Dienstag, 23: "It kinda makes me said to know that there won't be sex-cards anymore, but yeah, I know... 'more mature game'... " – Mungolski * Mittwoch, 24: "Good that we'll have monsters variety in TW2 – I just hope RED makes sure they don't get caught in the 'Hollywood Trap'!" – Karesh * Donnerstag, 25: "I know a lot of poeple are playing TW1 again, in preparation for TW2. " – Corylea * Freitag, 26: "Hey Order Knights, sheath your swords. Since you have a flower in your coat of arms, why don't you take up gardening?" – Lugburc * Samstag, 27: "Damn, Triss is looking sultry. They really have wonderful character design in this game." – slimgrim * Sonntag, 28: "And I would like to see Yenn! At least for a moment. Secretly, so that Triss do not blow my head away :P" – Elrond Smith * Montag, 29: "TW2 is about to have 16 endings, all decided upon your alliances, attitude towards NPCs, political decisions... and more." – szypek26 *Dienstag, 30: " 'Folstren Brigade reports back at Vizima! We captured the enemy outpost without losing any men!' Of course you lost no men – you are ELVES!" – Podnozek Anusi & Kryienox *Mittwoch, 31: "TW2 feels complex and full of twists. Apparently every time you play it new things pop up. That is good. " – Juan C de Paz September *Donnerstag, 1: "You know you played TW too much when you throw out your visa card because you think it was a one-time-quest-item. " – Sengir *Freitag, 2: "I was just wondering why you're not showing off with your new screens at your website… oh, wait, you are?! " – Wallace *Samstag, 3: "The castle screens are awesome – I've haven't seen so huge and detailed buildings in cRPGs." – Yahoslaw *Sonntag, 4: "I'm waiting impatiently for game's optimizations and for any news about how cosmic computer I'll soon need." – Karaboo * Montag, 5: "I am delighted to hear about companions. I feared that I would be chained to Triss by the plot. I don't like her, I think she is a user. " – Juan C de paz * Dienstag, 6: "The Witcher 2 is supposed to have only four loading screens in the entire game. That means that loading is faster. " – Corylea * Mittwoch, 7: "Nice job! It's good you present other poeple from the team. I think it's reassuring that the production is in good hands. " – Jimp * Donnerstag, 8: "That's how the real Witcher should look like. Perfect execution. The game will be the best!" – Jimp * Freitag, 9: "You know you played TW too much when you see a fullmoon and you think you're more powerful." – Masked Reaper * Samstag, 10: "I had trouble playing other RPGs after playing TW1. If the second Witcher has so many alternate paths, I may nevver player another game." – Corylea * Sonntag, 11: "Here, have an Oren, just make sure you don't waste it on drink at the Hairy Bear Inn." – yaccozi * Montag, 12: "Witcher's trademark is uniqueness of monsters like Bruxa, Alpa or Kikimora. You won't find these anywhere else. " – Blizari LeBleu * Dienstag, 13: "Will there be ugly women?" – Agloval * Mittwoch, 14: "I find few things lacking in Roche description on your website, like being a Vietnam and Afghanistan veteran." – kpt_wlodzimierz * Donnerstag, 15: "Vernon could be anyone – tactician, intelligence officer or a man who take action against in his own hands. Harsh times, mind you..." – Alek_ * Freitag, 16: "He (Vernon Roche) sound like a Temerian James Bond :-) That should be interesting." – Corylea * Samstag, 17: "Well, the sneaking features can be fun, just as long as there's not too much of that." – Yngh * Sonntag, 18: "Waiting for this game feels as if I was a child and awaiting mm birthday." – gritcher * Montag, 19: "Thank you RED for creating a wonderful game. And for this forum – I've been coming back here everyday for year now! " – Mike *Dienstag, 20: "Thanks for the best game I've ever play. I mean... thanks and I'm waiting for TW2 :)" – LoLos * Mittwoch, 21: "Wish I could say you are fucking awesome, but I just don't like to swear, you know..." – Saphir *Donnerstag, 22: "Thanks to all Moderators for having second thoughts when you considered baning me! Don't deny, I know you had :)" – Aalaron *Freitag, 23: – "Everytime you type an emoticon, on Playboy Bunny dies." '' *Samstag, 24: "You didn't abandon your product, and kept working to re-release it for free. Wow, thanks for that, there's no other developer so true to their fans." – ''Sayne *Sonntag, 25: "Zoltan seems to have become prettier as well. I barely even saw him and alredy thought about drinking some vodka with him." – eustachy80 * Montag, 26: "As per characters... top notch. Finally the gained anatome that resembles human kind." – Alaris(Pauvell) * Dienstag, 27: "Thankx CDPR! You showed the world a great game. Now get some rest and start a sequel!" – '' Alaris(Pauvell)'' * Mittwoch, 28: "Hey RED, could you please hire me? I can do anything... Mess! Fuss! Hype? :P " – Hostile * Donnerstag, 29: "The combat looks promising – those kicks, arm-bars and stuff... just like Tekken." – '' miszczu_jan'' * Freitag, 30: "It seems Geralt mellowed a bit. He won't pull into his bed anything with a skirt on this time... " – Hostile Oktober * Samstag, 01: " 'Soon' stands for 'anything from one up six months' in RED's marketing language." – szypek26 * Sonntag, 02: "Whether you like it or not – that is cat potion. CDP RED already said that this is how it'll work." – Blizari Le Bleu * Montag, 03: "I really love to have a chance of buying plush Teddy-Strigue. :D" – Ithlinne Aegli * Dienstag, 04: "And you know you definitely played TW1 too much wehn you call the local police chief a werewolf." – Sengir * Mittwoch, 05: "Blood on the screen and improved finishers are what I like best! " – Gam3roff * Donnerstag, 06: "You guys are great CDPR. You are closer to your customers than any other developers. That's very unique." – Sercan * Freitag, 07: "Geralt is not 'unnamed' from Gothic series! Oh yeah, and he won't carry a shield – that'd be plain stupid!" – Geralt218 * Samstag, 08: "Man, wish I coud Striga's head (to hang on the wall) with my collectors'..." – Karule * Sonntag, 09: "Sure, you always could invest more into facial animations, but is that really the main feature here?" – szypek26 * Montag, 10: "I'd rather play five times a game that's shorter but intriguing than waste 120h on something too long and then regret." – azaron * Dienstag, 11: "For me 2011 is all about three great games, where TW2 is the best RPG." – djmaxkg * Mittwoch, 12: "I'd rather be sharpening my sword than waxing my armor. A good offense is the best defense." – Vilgefortze * Donnerstag, 13: "You know you played TW too much when you break into Area 51 in search of meteorite stone to upgrade your steel sword." – Sengir * Freitag, 14: "Ah I don't like the way he carries his swords now... I want the old windmill on his back to return ;)" – gen.Nighty * Samstag, 15: "The trailer was awesome! The idea to show non-linearity with two characters talking over beer did the trick!" – Thylacine7 * Sonntag, 16: "Watching this trailer, I thought for a moment that there was some real actress playing the role of Triss." – TyrtanoX * Montag, 17: "The Witcher reminded me again, why I like stories so much and RPGs all over." – Gearwear * Dienstday, 18: "I think the new engine is, pardon my French, ****** epic." – Blackrock * Mittwoch, 19: "I'd gladly swing the sword few time while playing the game. And yes, that would be a motivation for me to buy a console version." – thor1234 * Donnerstag, 20: "Just pre-ordered my Collector's, now just waiting until May. The money is well hidden in my secret stash." – robert70r * Freitag, 21: "The video is too short? Come on – it's a trailer, the name should say something to you. Ok, ok... it might be longer! :D" – robert70r * Samstag, 22: "Would be great if console players got to enjoy the game as well. Let everyone know Geralt." – Sandorth * Sonntag, 23: "Poeple... a species that's selfish and full of flaws. Dwarves? That's my favourite one, they're my kind of poeple.– Krzysiek2132 * Montag, 31: "Seeing boobs ticks the most basic instinct in human beings procreation. If severed heads do that, you're a little messed-up :D" – Pangaea November * Dienstag, 01: "Oh come on – Geralt in a pink armor? That would've raised the fuss, huh? 'Witcher is not Sims!' and stuff... " – garcia15 * Mittwoch, 02: "Zoltan is the shortest victim at the scaffold. Why would you waste rope?! Put some stool under his legs!" – spoonslayer * Donnerstag, 03: "Hah, imagine what it would be like if it was Revenue Service behind all those deaths of Kings?" – modsog * Freitag, 04: "Would be nice to see Yen, too." – "Yeah, we could see sorceresses catfight over Geralt"! –''Elrond Smith & Vilgefort '' * Samstag, 05: "That Dev Diary was creepy – kinda darf and they all looked like they needed some sleep :) " – Psyhe * Sonntag, 06: "You know you played TW too much when you place a flower in a public fountain thinking it's a Vodyanoi altar and expect a gift in return." – Boston Vamp * Montag, 07: "It seems that The Witcher is something which stays with you more even after you play it." – Mythos Enginerr * Dienstag, 08: "What do you mean 'will the game even run on my computer'. You're not buy a new one FOR this game?" – GoldiX * Mittwoch, 09: "I think the game is very good, story really interesting, so waht could I want more? Well, it always could be bigger, longer and nicer." – Agloval * Donnerstag, 10: "As for the gameplay, it probably is just 'a bigger game'. But the storyline... this one simply has to be better in every way. Expectations are huge." – HypeTheHunter * Freitag, 11: "Yeah, I know it's still alpha version, but guys – this blood is just nasty!" – assassin2601 * Samstag, 12: "I beg you guys – please don't reveal too much of the game! Leave best moments and features for the players. That magic has to be there!" – Bobo * Sonntag, 13: "Hmm... seems to me they sell out that Collector's Edition before I even place my pre-order : – parkourmichael798 * Montag, 14.11: "Please RED answer my question! Make an official statement! Break your silence!" – Otaku * Dienstag, 15: "It's okay if you need to take until May! Awesomeness takes time :-) " – Corylea * Mittwoch, 16: "My favourite part of Collector's is poker dice. Always wanted to have something like that." – Arim * Donnerstag, 17: "So I won't get a reward?, huh? Ever since Mods gave me official warning, my existence became pointless. Hey, how does that feel to kill someone's dreams?" – Genesis * Freitag, 18: "Your'r turning me into a fanboy, CDPR. The way you spoil your customers puts so many other publishers to shame." – slimgrim * Samstag, 19: "You can hear that the main music theme has changed. Feels more filmic... Good!" – MadYarpen * Sonntag, 20: "Holy cow... that marble-like face of Geralt just made my day..." – The Kharim99* Montag, 21: "Loved the first game. Also CDPR is awesome and very dedicated to their fans – I'm not even gonna hesitate to purchase W2." – Brag * Dienstag, 22: "I can't wait for this game. The Collector's Edition looks awesome! And I want a PC that can run this game at full graphics." – tryBIG * Mittwoch, 23: "I just ordered Collector's Edition. I'm counting on the game to be worth every penny!" – Lukasz * Donnerstag, 24: "Hey Keth, we've already used that quote in the Community Calendar!" – God bless Fiji * Freitag, 25: "I trust CDPR, they love The Witcher, so I knew they'll do the right thing :)" – IllusiveSpatula * Samstag, 26: "It is one of the best Collector's Edition I've seen." – krisk7 * Sonntag, 27: "At first, I didn't like the new Triss. Now I do – especially the way Sapkowski described her, she's more believable now." – krisk7 * Montag, 28: "I'm not really into all that pre-order stuff. But I gotta tell you it starts tempting me :)" – Old Manor * Dienstag, 29: "The most precious item of the Collector's I've just pre-ordered are the stickers. Always dreamt of having them on my forehead." – Pono_Jr * Mittwoch, 30: "Artbook seems cool, so's the coin. And obviously Geralt's head will look nicht and shiny in my room." – Neoshi Dezember * Donnerstag, 01: "I'm so waiting for TW2 that I pre-ordered it without even knowing what's inside. I want to absorb that game in every way." – mbwrobel * Freitag, 02: "Geralt's marble-like head is the best! My daughter will take her mom's make-up set and practise while I play the game." – Nimzdeiw * Samstag, 03: "REDs did a great job. Triss has wonderful legs. You know what they say... you know the station after the rails that lead to it." – mywrobel * Sonntag, 04: "I'm a fan of both books and TW1, so it seems that TW2 is a must-have for me :)" – liszkar * Montag, 05: "Temerian Oren in Collector's Edition, hmmm... it'll be nice to have a real just like those thousands that I've won... or lost playing dice in TW1." – zolwixx * Dienstag, 06: "I personally like the name RED Engine. Although I'm worried that poeple will associate us with red color. I'm not talking about Indians." – tryBIG * Mittwoch, 07: " Dear Santa Clause, please make RED give us new piece of dialogue to ease our fanboy-curiosity." – Tyrtanox * Donnerstag, 08: "The Sword of Damocles taught us that the simplest solutions are the best. It was probably the case with RED Engine." – zi3lona * Freitag, 09: "BTW, I kept repeating it for quite a long time that TW2 would be a game I buy new PC for. Damn, now I have to do it." – dh'oine * Samstag, 10: "I like the fact that RED treats foreign markets on par with Poland. That might be the key to TW's success. " – kpt_wlodzimierz * Sonntag, 11: "You know you played TW too much when you wonder why the music didn't swell to warn you of impeding danger." – Boston Vamp '' * Montag, 12: "Graphics are gorgeous. I love how the character has a heavy 3D feel. The clothes are on the character and not just a flat stamp." – ''LFilipek * Dienstag, 13: "The cinematics performed with the same engine are better because the player doesn't feel as if he's leaving the game for a moment." – Torpeda * Mittwoch, 14: "Oh, come on, if it won't be the same actor that records Geralt's in TW2 then who? That'd be a scandal." – thantor *Donnerstag, 15: "This company always does things better than everyone else... the game looks amazing." – Lightzy * Freitag, 16: "I know Geralt is not a bowman, but come on – a semi-automatic crossbow doesn't sound bad, huh?" – Jimp *Samstag, 17: "Tris should be slightly different, but apart from this I have no objections." – Monology *Sonntag, 18: "I wouldn't compare TW2 to neither Arcania nor DA2. That's because graphically TW2... inhales both these game through nose." – Narserg * Montag, 19: "And please stop asking REDs about everything, because after the game is out you'll have nothing to explore yourselves. :)" – Deithwenser-ek(ser-ek) * Dienstag, 20: "TW2 is alive there is detail in everything – everything is just in your face and you have to live and deal with it." – Strange Cat * Mittwoch, 21: "I keep collecting bits and pieces from everything here and there. It just seems that TW2 simply can't go wrong...– wisielec *Donnerstag, 22: "Will you promise the player that TW2 does not fail in any field? ;)" – byDzil * Freitag, 23: "If TW2 maintains the story quality, attention to detail, and improves the combat system, it will be an all-time great." – HumbertHumbert *Samstag, 24: "I wish both CDP and CDP RED raising stock price and a huge TW2 success." – markes131 * Sonntag, 25: "The expectations towards TW2 are huge – Everyone keeps comparing the game to the biggest titles. Your job ain't easy!" – Alaris (Pauvel) * Montag, 26: "Well, let's just hope that Everyday-Hamburger-Consumers appreciate the kind of cultural diversity that TW2 offers." – Cornelius Likantrop * Dienstag, 27: "You know you played TW1 too much when you ask the butcher if the Wyvern steaks are fresh." – Boston Vamp * Mittwoch, 28: "Ohhh, I'm so bored waiting for TW2 – can't just release it in a week or so?" – miszczu_jan * Donnerstag, 29: "I'm sad. All those DLCs are so cool. I just wish I could have all of them." – Jimp * Freitag, 30: "Censoring will hurt sales in the long run, poeple do not enjoy black bars, big bras where they shouldn't be & granny panties where they do not belong." – Wlooczykij * Samstag, 31: "Something ends, something begins. Happy New Year Everyone!" – Lukasz Januar 2012 * Sonntag, 01: "Happy New Year from the US's eastern timezone!" – Quixote * Montag, 02: "Oh, I'll try to be nice on this forum: All the Witchest and a Happy New Year... times too!" – zik7 * Dienstag, 03: "Yeah, when they release the Wii version, poeple will have to house repair after completing the game." – Liszkar * Mittwoch, 04: "Happy New Witcher's year!" – Victorious55 * Donnerstag, 05: "Replayed DA:O 12 times, wonder if TW2 can beat that! 2011 can't come soon enough even if it does mean I'll be a year older & crankier..." – Kalfear * Freitag, 06: "Probably the only one who will visit the RED studio, will be those that give out warnings and bans." – "Certainly not ones that collect them!" – Rurzowa Ksienrzmiczka & god_bless_fiji * Samstag, 07: "Oh come on, they could include Triss's inflatable doll, right?" – vesemin * Sonntag, 08: "TW2 release date? I bet it's gonna be Feb 29th... good excuse for shifting by, say 4 years :P" – Tanczacy z Lagami * Montag, 09: "I always liked the exotic skin colors... Damned I even thought of painting my squeeze blue on time 8)" – Lechuza * Dienstag, 10: "You know you played TW too much if you are waling by the river or lake in the evening, you look around for drowners." – Darth'Mael * Mittwoch, 11: "3 years now nearly for The Witcher. I believe The Witcher 2 is not that far away. It's only a matter of 'When'..." – Sercan * Donnerstag, 12: "I'm so full with ideas, it feels nostalgic. Dreasm, dreams... why do we have to wait for the sequel so long?!" – Shaiya * Freitag, 13: "A horse in TW2 would make me so happy." – wiedzmin148 * Samstag, 14: "There's only one community that' bigger than ours, and it's Tea Party," – Pauvell *Sonntag, 15: "You know you played TW too much when clock shows it's six in the morning and the mailman brings the newspaper." – Iku_Turso * Montag, 16: "I have a dream abut TW2 – it's that I don't get disappointed..." – laufes * Dienstag, 17: "It's always better to get the polished game later, than get the &^%$ earlier... ;)" – Lord Zet * Mittwoch, 18: "You know you played TW too mucht when you have a steady girlfriend but still consider it normal practive to have sex with other girls." – Planewalker * Donnerstag, 19: "So, there's a community – kewl, but having seen what they've written, the only storyline they're capable of wouldn't be better than Azar's mutants." – Lord_Destroyer * Freitag, 20: "Ponytails are sweet – I always liked that of my Little Pony. If Geralt had one like this, it could be his porter." – Hostile * Samstag, 21: "As far as I'm concerned, I'd actually like to play some RTS set within Witcher's world..." – nazgul992 * Sonntag, 22: "The reason I actually voted for the ponytail, was because it was that made me interested." – CrossShire * Sonntag, 22: "The reason I actually voted for the ponytail, was because it was that made me interested." – CrossShire * Montag, 23: "In the TWEE I found an artbook; I loved it but there weren't enough pages. So this new artbook is a great idea! " – Morgan Merrimar * Dienstag, 24: "Let's see... my favourite item in the CE box... hard choice... I guess it'll have to be the game DVD! " – Vilgefortze * Mittwoch, 25: "With the ponytail he'll be like a samurai wiht no fear in his eyes, full of determination and always ready to protect himself and his friends." – NightWingua * Donnerstag, 26: "As long as Triss looks gorgeous, I don't give a damn about her hair color!" – Mik@'el * Freitag, 27: "There is only one wish I'd have regarding TW2. They could make a Luxury Edition!" – Otaku * Samstag, 28: "So the release date is set! The game, the new tech.. We're waiting, waiting, waiting!" – Viedymin * Sonntag, 29: "Developers possessed a secret knowledge. I keep reading interviews backwards for signs, clues... If I find anything – I won't tell you!" – Seth of Sulimia Finale datei:CalendarComplete.jpg|Das vollständige Bild zusammengesetzt aus den Blättern des Tageskalenders Kategorie:The Witcher 2: Merchandise&Promotion Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Presse